U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,663 pertains to a dual-compartment dispensing container wherein a hydrogen peroxide phase and a baking soda phase are simultaneously dispensed from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,920 pertains to dual-dispensing containers consisting of two coupled syringes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,694, 5,038,963, 5,289,949, 5,335,827 and 5,645,193 pertain to dual-dispensing containers having pump cartridges containing the products to be delivered using pistons to deliver the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,733 pertains to a dual-compartment dispensing container formed from a single deformable tube with opposite ends of the tube being used are the openings for each compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,862 pertains to a compressible dual-compartment dispensing container in which two flexible pouches containing the products are present within the outer compartment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,347,726, 6,257,450 and 6,176,395 pertain to dual-compartment dispensing containers in which the outer tube contains one phase of the product and an inner tube contains the other phase.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,702,033, 5,899,361, 5,594,231 and 6,065,643 pertain to dual compartment dispensing containers containing dual-dispensing tubes located side-by-side within the container.
U.S. patents Re. 36035, 5,860,565 and 7,044,333 pertain to dual-compartment dispensing containers wherein two compartments are formed within a single conventional tube using a central plastic tube divider.